A Special Kind of Happy
by Hope7
Summary: This is 'Family being re-born. This will have all the same content plus more detail and chapters. Once it is up to date with the other one, Family will be deleted.
1. A Special Kind of Feeling

Jinora was nervous. A kind of nervous she had only felt a few times before. One being, when Kai asked her to marry him. She had always wanted children, and ever since Korra's daughter, Jaya was born, that longing had been even more persistent. But as she glanced down at the tube invented by waterbenders years before, she felt the part of her heart that had been empty filling already. It was proof that she was soon to be a mother, and Jinora appreciated proof.

A few minutes later, she sat down with her husband of three years and handed him the test.

"Just seven more months Kai," she said, smiling her smile that had until then be reserved entirely for him.

Kai didn't know if he had ever seen his wife so happy. He grinned back.

" I can't wait." He replied. And for once, Kai was telling the entire truth.

"Where do we start?"


	2. Tell

**I don't own LOK**

Jinora knew that her family would be accepting of her news. Exited, even. She remembered her mother telling her as a little girl that she was counting down the years until she could count on some grandchildren. As a little seven-year-old, she had grinned at her mom and went on having her hair brushed. She couldn't imagine herself as an adult, much less one with children. But now she was both.

Kai, on the other hand, had no one to tell. He had no one he had grown up with or anyone who cared about him from his old life. Jinora was his whole world, and she had led him into hers the second he stepped foot on that airship. His world was so small, then. Don't get caught. That was all he lived by. His world was so much bigger, he realized with a start, because of Jinora, and it was about to get bigger, still.

They tell her family in September, just as the leaves on the trees begin to turn yellow and orange and red and purple. (Except for the evergreens, because of their adaptions to the cold. Jinora points this out to him, always the teacher, even at twenty-five.) As Jinora expected, her family was thrilled, Pema especially. Kai was relieved at the outcome, even if he was sure that he saw Tenzin's face flicker back to that look he saw all too much of when they were teenagers. But he, too joined in adding to the good mood that was in the air. Her siblings were much older by then, of course, but that did not stop the peppering of questions and wild ideas that only stopped when the couple headed for home.

"It's official now," Jinora said, sitting on the edge of the bed and laying back. "This is happening."

Kai fell back next to her. "I'm just glad I'm still alive." Was all he replied, softly grinning at the ceiling.

Jinora knew he was referring to her father. "He loves you, now. He always did, really," she said, turning to look at him.

Kai turned his head to face her. "Plus, he would have had your mom to contend with if he said anything."

"That may have had something to do with it."

"Maybe."

 **I know that this chapter was slow, but the next one will be longer and I needed to address this aspect of the story. Thanks!**


	3. Aspects

**I don't own LOK**

Jinora did not like the constant nausea. She often found herself wanting to slap whomever decided that this side effect should be called morning sickness, because it happened at all hours of the day. She hadn't even really thrown up-only once, so far, in almost three months, but the constant feeling that something unfortunate was going to happen was almost worse that actually being sick. So she didn't like that. Kai was thrown off by it, to say the least. It worried him to see his wife of almost three years pick at her food when usually she was deeply concerned by his adversion to vegetables. (So what if Lefty happened to like the broccoli more than he did? Bison can't go hungry. And in his defense he was adjusting quite well to life as a vegetarian.) So it made him happy to see her smile. Often when she was lost in thought or thought no one was looking, she would glance down and smile. She loved knowing, even if she couldn't feel it or see it yet, that something was transpiring inside her. It made her feel as if she was carrying around a secret. So if she disliked part of this process, she thought, it was fitting that another part comforted her. It was all how you look at it, really. It was all about aspects. And then she had to get up from her writing at her desk and go throw up for the second time in almost three months.

 **I know that these are short, but I really don't know what else to write about for part of the story. The story will pick up, though, so hang in there with me. Thanks**!


End file.
